


Settling In

by brinnsprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Other, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnsprite/pseuds/brinnsprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just some headcanons to go along with it:<br/>- It would take a while for the dust to settle after the game. There might be some quadrant flipping but I think Davepeta and Terezi would settle into a playful, fun relationship.<br/>- Jade and Davepeta would jump at the opportunity to explore and chart the new world, excited to hike and camp out under the stars.<br/>- Eventually they start hosting a DnD game once a week that Terezi dms.<br/>- Davepeta has a sketchbook for drawings of everyone's characters<br/>- This sometimes includes shippy art, but they're embarrassed about it and won't show anyone. Maybe Jade.<br/>- They all have a tendency to get caught up working on projects and forget to eat and sleep, so they try to keep each other in check.<br/>- Terezi and Davepeta go through a phase of getting piercings together. Jade doesn't wear jewelry - she finds it restrictive - so she never bothered. She gets a wolf tattooed on her back though.</p></blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Just some headcanons to go along with it:  
> \- It would take a while for the dust to settle after the game. There might be some quadrant flipping but I think Davepeta and Terezi would settle into a playful, fun relationship.  
> \- Jade and Davepeta would jump at the opportunity to explore and chart the new world, excited to hike and camp out under the stars.  
> \- Eventually they start hosting a DnD game once a week that Terezi dms.  
> \- Davepeta has a sketchbook for drawings of everyone's characters  
> \- This sometimes includes shippy art, but they're embarrassed about it and won't show anyone. Maybe Jade.  
> \- They all have a tendency to get caught up working on projects and forget to eat and sleep, so they try to keep each other in check.  
> \- Terezi and Davepeta go through a phase of getting piercings together. Jade doesn't wear jewelry - she finds it restrictive - so she never bothered. She gets a wolf tattooed on her back though.


End file.
